


【雷酷】chaos

by hyydxcj



Series: 雷酷only [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Summary: 肉渣，第一次写雷酷把握不好还多包涵喜闻乐见的化猫梗，附雷酷夫夫的恋爱史。温馨欢脱向。雷酷交往设定，原作【半架空】
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: 雷酷only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016652
Kudos: 1





	【雷酷】chaos

001  
酷拉皮卡觉得自己在潜行方面似乎真的没有什么天赋：几年前穿着女装追着旅团跑时就被轻易察觉了，在黑鲸号上利用蟑螂探听情报时的表现也欠佳。换言现在，即使被某种不知名的念能力变成了一只走路悄无声息的猫，锁链手发现自己还是照样赚足了路人的眼光。  
长得有点讨喜只是一方面的原因，酷拉皮卡在街边的橱窗玻璃上看到了自己现在的样子：金色的柔软皮毛配上漂亮的湛蓝眼睛，胸前和肚皮上的细软绒毛却是蓬松又雪白的。旁人看着他静悄悄地贴着墙角慢慢走过去，就像是飘过了一团亮闪闪的云。然而，被大家频频注视的最重要的理由，酷拉皮卡至今还没发现，也不会有人主动告诉他。  
这只小猫走路“顺拐”，但凡看到过他的都注意到了。右前脚和右后脚同时迈出去，左前脚和左后脚再同时跟进，对四脚动物而言这无疑是“大逆不道”的走法。有些高傲的金发青年大概是不会停下来检查自己的问题的，毕竟在还是人类时，他在仪态方面绝不会出乱子。此时此刻，他正忙着赶到自家爱人身边去，只觉得第一次四肢着地的感觉有些“微妙”而已。  
转过这个街角就是一个小花园，而花园的另一端就是雷欧力所工作的那家医院。窜进树丛里的酷拉皮卡稍稍放松了一些，只趴在一株宽叶植物下静静地平复心情。情况对他而言很不利，金发青年不知道自己是中了怎样的念能力才变成这幅样子，也不知道施加能力的人是谁。在了结了与旅团的恩怨后，他的生活趋于平静，可难保不会有曾在自己这吃过亏的人体贩子和保镖界对手想要报复。  
就在今天早上七点钟时，酷拉皮卡昏昏沉沉地睡醒。青年知道雷欧力应该出门没多久，因为身边的那个位置还隐隐约约地透着些温热。由于某些不可言说的原因，他感到全身酸痛、头脑发昏，后面还有点疼。这些都还算是正常现象，他本想翻个身继续睡却又一眼看到了自己毛茸茸的爪子。觉察到一种莫名诡异的念压缠绕在自己周边，自己的念力也无法正常使用，清醒过来的锁链手终于认识到自己被下套了。认定不能继续留在家里坐以待毙，他几乎是奔逃一般的钻出窗子、离开了公寓。  
街上遇见的每一位都像是嫌疑人，这场事件的罪魁祸首说不定就躲在暗处看笑话。每每想到这些，酷拉皮卡就感到异常焦躁。同样因为某些不可言说的原因，青年确信自己是在全裸状态下变成猫的。偏偏大家又都喜欢盯着他看，自己要是中途变回去了怎么办？岂不是要光溜溜的？想要他命的人可能不多，但想看着他失掉尊严的家伙可比比皆是。所以现在，躲在医院附近的小花园里，能让金发青年感到安心的东西只有两样：一个是头顶这株刚好能够遮身的茂盛绿植；另一个则是在目光可及的那栋建筑里工作的伴侣。  
眼下化成猫的锁链手已经翻身穿过低矮的树篱了，奔着医院的门诊大楼直直地跑了过去。他已经离目标很接近，原本还有些不太适应的跳跃动作也渐渐连贯起来。  
“有了困难可以去找雷欧力。”  
换做之前，总是在逃避同伴的金发青年万万不会料到：未来的自己竟然也会萌生出这样了不得的想法。他想要一个人去战斗的力量，一直以来就是这样，可好在雷欧力也和他一样固执，硬生生得给这种悲观却又自怨自艾的想法豁上了一道口子。然后，光挤进来了，让他过得没有那般孤独。至于这种信任最初是从哪里萌发，酷拉皮卡说不清楚，因为雷欧力帮过他许多次，就像只要需要他就会在一般。但能够最终敲定这种信任关系的重要转折事件，他却还能记得深刻。

那大概是在三年前，黑鲸号继承战的最后一次晚宴上。酷拉皮卡本以为自己永远都不会过上正常人的生活，也做好了为族人献出一生的觉悟。然而复仇的道路最终还是结束了，那样的突然，让人全然没有准备。锁链手忘了当时的自己是怎样走出宴会大厅的，王妃和十四王子安然的神情、纷纷前来祝贺的熟悉的与不熟悉的同伴、交错碰撞的觥筹与纷繁杂乱的弦乐，所有的一切都蒸腾得有些恍惚。他的脑袋被吵得嗡嗡作响，可胸腔内疲惫又沉闷的心跳声却又格外清晰，逼得人想要作呕。在一片难以言说的惶恐中，金发青年选择逃离了，自己一个人来到出舱口处的平台吹吹冷风。  
“呦，酷拉皮卡！怎么这么晚了还出来闲逛。”  
把锁链手从混沌中唤醒的人正是雷欧力。医生在明知故问，他知道酷拉皮卡是因为什么要到这来，事实上，他自己也已经在这里等了他很久。两个人并排着站在舷窗前望着茫茫的大海，其间，雷欧力什么也没有说只默默地点燃了一支香烟，看着白色的烟圈慢慢混进冰冷的空气里。他还在等，等酷拉皮卡让所有的情绪都决堤。  
“都结束了。”  
“是啊，都结束了。不必再复仇，也不必再忧虑，好好度过以后的日子吧。”  
“可是...我不会啊......”  
金发青年原本咬定自己是绝对不会悲伤的，可当承认自己空洞迷茫的那一刻，声音却还是不可抑制的发梗。没有等待归来之人亦没有可归去之所，现在竟然连可以做的事也一并丢掉了。酷拉皮卡也想让自己不那么脆弱又“矫情”，可他控制不住自己的眼泪。那时，是雷欧力告诉他可以哭，只是哭完了依旧还是要向前看。  
“我说你这个人就是喜欢钻牛角尖吧？小杰当初的愿望就是找爸爸，在经历了很多事后，他的目标早就达成了，现在不是也过得很有意义。”  
“啊，是我太差劲了。”  
“你看看又开始自暴自弃了......”医生有些无奈地调侃，“那我们换个人讲，奇犽最开始也不知道要去做什么，可他跟着小杰慢慢就自己找到了。”  
酷拉皮卡没有回话，他也应该有所察觉。在分别经历了这样或那样的痛苦后，当初一起走过猎人考试的同伴都成长了，只剩下自己还抱着那种狭隘的固执原地踏步。  
“现在你明白我的意思了？”雷欧力故作轻松的伸手拍了拍同伴的肩膀，“活着本身是不需要有什么意义的。但是酷拉皮卡，如果你一定要找却又找不到，就不妨先跟着我。我也许不像小杰那样开朗又耀眼，但只要你愿意，我可以一直陪着你。”  
那是一切的开始。

002  
还好当时没有拒绝。  
过于自尊的酷拉皮卡性格总是有些别扭，可他庆幸自己能够坦荡那么一回。雷欧力收留了一无所有的他并教他去过全新的人生，对此，金发青年一直心存感激。两个人突然在一起生活总归是需要时间磨合的，无论是最初作为合租的伙伴，还是现在以爱人的身份，他们难免会吵架，但锁链手有克制自己不要像以前那样控制不住情绪。酷拉皮卡很少对着雷欧力发火，除非憋不住......  
“雷欧力！快点，给我，把窗户打开！！！”  
时间回到现在，金色的小猫气得浑身炸毛，他用爪子当当地敲着玻璃，喵呜喵呜地嚎叫声整栋楼都能听得见。然而，里面的医生却丝毫没有要放他进来的意思。  
“喂喂，小猫。别乱吵。”被闹到无法工作的雷欧力终于有时间来看看酷拉皮卡了。他抬手指了指露台旁边的那棵歪脖树，示意对方可以从那里慢慢爬到地面，“下去多好，还有看大门的小京巴可以跟你玩。”  
谁稀罕跟小京巴一起玩了？我是好不容易才上来的，为什么要下去。  
酷拉皮卡真的很不容易。由于医院里不允许小动物进来，他被保洁阿姨拿着拖把杆子轰出来了三次，才最终溜进洗衣娄和一堆熨烫整齐的白床单一起推进大楼。一路伏地摸索进雷欧力的办公室，感觉自己终于得救了的他还没来得及喵上一句就被医生提着后颈皮捉拿到了外边露台上。  
锁链手感到有些崩溃。亏自己还那么信任雷欧力，他错了，他不该一点凭证都没带就急匆匆地离开家，他不该过分高估自家爱人的危机意识和辨识能力。一只金毛蓝眼的小猫特意排除万难跑到二楼最里间的办公室专程找你，被赶出来了还赖着不走，你就真的一丁点也没考虑到可能是我？！  
其实，医生有在对方身上看到酷拉皮卡的影子，只是平稳的日子过久了，对任何事的态度都倾向于好的方面。他在办公室的窗前向外张望时就已经注意到这只小猫了：尽管走路顺拐却依旧能够看出内里平和从容的态度。被别人追打出来的时候既不急也不恼，连叫声都显得很少。锁链手当初就是一副对谁都宽容大度的样子，这大有一种酷拉皮卡式的战略性礼貌。然而，在四下无人时抽着尾巴吐槽泄愤的样子也是极可爱的。能看到金发青年真实一面的人不多，独享这种特权的医生难免会有些骄傲。

看着吵累了的小家伙缩在墙角郁闷地开启碎碎念模式，雷欧力先生的思绪也不知不觉地飘到了某个有些混乱的晚上。那天，他们约在一家小酒吧见面，刚刚从拍卖会现场赶来的酷拉皮卡也像这样变得格外话多。彻底放松下来的他无所顾忌地一杯又一杯地给自己倒着酒，嘴里还不住地絮絮叨叨地抱怨着那群道貌岸然的商人、政客。要知道在不久前，锁链手还颇具风度的在他们之间谈笑风生。  
“啊...那群该死的老头子们。当初拿别人东西的时候也没见他们有多讲规矩......”  
与雷欧力一起离开黑鲸号的酷拉皮卡很快就重新找到了自己的定位。在这个漂亮的海滨城市，雷欧力如愿以偿地成为了一名受人尊敬的医生，而酷拉皮卡则一边继续做自己的保镖生意，一边极其高调地向着地产界进军。一改颓废的金发青年很快就完成了别人可能要再花一辈子才能达成的目标。通过各种合法的和不合法的途径，他花费了整整一年的时间把窟卢塔的那片森林划进自己的名下。那群不甘心的老家伙有在拍卖会上给他添麻烦，还好他现在“财大气粗”。  
尽管花了比原计划多出一倍的钱，可酷拉皮卡依旧很高兴，一不小心就喝到了快要断片的程度。他晕晕乎乎地起身想去洗手间洗脸清醒一下，不放心同伴一个人的雷欧力就陪在他的身边。  
“听我说啊，雷欧力，想想就很赞吧？现在窟卢塔草皮上的每一只蚂蚁都写着我的名字。”即便到了洗手间也依旧不老实，锁链手还在不住地叨念着，“只要我还在这世上活一天，窟卢塔就是不容外人打扰的净土。”  
“那你就给我少喝一点啊！你就没想过自己突然’过去了’要怎么办？”  
这本是出于关心才说的话，医生自己都没有在意。可金发青年煞有介事的站在镜子前考虑了好一阵子，最终问出了一个相当了不得的问题。而后，一切都脱轨了。  
“雷欧力，你打算什么时候结婚？”  
“哈？我自己都不着急，你着急什么？”医生故作自然的回应，他的心跳在不可抑制地加快。  
“恐怕很少有女孩子会愿意嫁给我这种混黑道的了，但你不一样。你将来有了孩子就认我当教父。我们找当地的黑帮作证，等我死了，我包括窟卢塔在内的所有财产都可以归那个孩子。我相信你。”  
“啊...何必那么麻烦，还要动用黑帮.......”雷欧力承认自己有些失控，可他无论如何也压制不了胸腔里的那种失落，只能用有些过分的玩笑去掩饰，“我们两个的孩子岂不是更好？明天我就拜托小杰去找金先生，怀胎石似乎很有用，我们可以试试看。”  
“哇，你好聪明啊，大叔！”  
佯装恼怒的锁链手突然奋起反扑过来，却歪歪斜斜地撞了个空。他原以为自己的脑袋会直直敲在墙面上，可对方快了一步。金发青年的前额枕在了同伴宽厚的手掌上，双手有些尴尬地撑在冰冷的墙面，而雷欧力就在他的身后。两个人的身体贴得是那样近，近到能够听见彼此杂乱无序的心跳声。  
“对不起，我玩的过火了......”  
“真的全是玩笑吗，雷欧力？我可是...很高兴能和你在一起的......”  
一种莫名温暖的气氛在两人之间晕染开来，被浸泡于其中的两人都有些不知所措。雷欧力先生设想了很多次告白的场景，动人的月色下或是波光粼粼的湖水边，总之没有一次是趴在酒吧洗手间完成的。他本以为先告白的总该是更坦荡的自己，却不料还是让锁链手抢了先。最终，不知该做些什么、说些什么的医生选择不去刻意，只顺着自己的愿望低头吻了吻对方的后颈。酷拉皮卡也有些动情了，他的脸红得厉害，不知是因为醉酒还是因为害羞。他感到了落在自己脖颈上的热度，遂转过头去小心翼翼地索吻。此时的无言更胜过任何情话，两个人纠缠得难舍难分，直到双方都有些疲惫才肯停下。  
“要保持这种趴着的姿势继续吗？”酷拉皮卡轻轻喘息着，嘴角却渐渐涌上了一丝笑意，“平常总是调侃我比小姑娘还漂亮，我还以为你在关键时刻会愿意多看看我的脸。”  
“啊，这样的确不合适。”雷欧力也笑了，不是为了安慰某个人，而是由衷地感到了高兴，“我们换个地方？”  
失态，表白，求婚，上本垒。两个人借着酒力，在一夜之间赶趟似的做完了，以至于第二天早上都羞涩得抬不起头来。结果就真的那样确定关系了，是意料之外却又在情理之中的故事。

回忆着之前的事，对这只小猫有着天然好感的雷欧力已经到职工餐厅端回来了一碗热牛奶。温柔的医生无论如何也不能把对方轰走，医院里不允许进猫是规矩，可真要丢在外面任他嚎岂不是太可怜了。  
白色瓷碗里的热气蒸腾出来，很快就给旁边的那块玻璃染上了一大块雾气。雷欧力先生看见那只小猫很快就恢复了精神，趾高气昂的踱着步走过来。他原以为那姿态是前来享受“贡品”的，可不料对方翘着脚蹲坐在了窗户边，看都没看那白瓷碗一眼。几个歪歪扭扭的大字从那片白色雾气中显现出来了，是锁链手勾着爪子在写字。  
“酷拉皮卡?”默默念出那几个字的医生感到后脊发凉。现在，他终于明白那种莫名的亲切感是源自哪里了。那只金色小毛球斜着眼睛瞪他的时候，真的像极了自家爱人即将发飙前的样子。

003  
一群人总比一个人的办法多。雷欧力是这一信条的忠实信奉者，所以本来各奔东西的“四人组”在晚饭时又齐聚一堂也不是什么怪事。他们在车站旁的一家咖啡馆碰面，小杰和奇犽本来就打算要来这座城市看望老朋友，这次再聚首竟意外地没有耽搁太多时间。  
奇犽和雷欧力在积极地讨论解决方法，不擅长动脑的以及不能说人话的则在一旁聊天。  
“嗯嗯，真的是很辛苦呢，酷拉皮卡。”(｡ì_í｡)  
“嗯嗯，这样啊...的确是雷欧力桑不够聪明。”(｡ì_í｡)  
.......  
当皇家动物翻译官杰·富力士赶到现场时，酷拉皮卡激动得就像是受了气后看见娘家人的新嫁娘。与雷欧力共同生活了三年，他能吐槽的事多了去了，一旦有了契机便开始有些刹不住。例如，他自己几乎每天早上都会吃下的，雷欧力按照营养学比例调配的早餐其实真的非常一言难尽，比猎人考试时的握寿司还一言难尽；再例如，雷欧力其实不必向他的医生同事们那样卖力地介绍自己，他从踏入黑帮的那一刻起就不打算被普通人接纳，他其实只要雷欧力一个人喜欢就够了。莫名其妙被秀了一脸的小杰有点酸，几年过去，他也快要成年。酷拉皮卡说话时就不能注意点...(｡ì_í｡)  
话题渐渐回到正规上，近两年一直在白道上“净身”的锁链手并没有再为自己树敌，他们两人到现在为止也没有收到任何恐吓、威胁或是谈条件的信息。基本排除了恶意报复的可能，他们开始围绕自身寻找可能导致念力事故的因素。金发青年一个月前其实有向金先生借了张贪婪之岛的卡片用来做具现化的念力研究，现在这件旧事被重新提到了桌面上。  
“酷拉皮卡把’反复无常的魔人’给借走了。就是那个许下1000个愿望能随机实现3个的那张卡片。”问出实情的小杰向同伴们汇报着，“许下1000个不同愿望，让那张卡片要发挥效力并不容易。但是酷拉皮卡还是觉得很危险，就把那张牌藏在了自己枕头下面。其他人应该是找不到的。”  
“所以说，你们当中，究竟是哪个笨蛋许下1000个愿望了？其中一个还是让酷拉皮卡变成猫？”奇犽冷不丁地发问。  
这不可能的。  
锁链手先生和雷欧力先生几乎是立刻在心底得出了这样的结论。他们无论是谁都没有许下1000个不同愿望的本事，如果一定要许，他们最多只能想出两个：一是，希望窟卢塔的族人从来都没有出事。二是，希望和对方永远在一起。能够拥有什么不重要，重要的是有人陪着拥有，这是他们一路走到现在所得出的最深刻的感悟。然而现在再说这些也没有什么意义，小杰还是主动播响了金·富力士的电话询问情况。  
“啊，有失控的可能，毕竟贪婪之岛的游戏已经结束很久了，疏于管理。”  
听着电话那边一副谈论天气般的淡然语气，在座的几位除了锁链手都有些无语的面面相觑。既然会有危险，当初就别那么痛快地答应酷拉皮卡这种胡闹一样的请求啊。一个两个的都这么任性......  
“但是啊，即使不必凑齐1000个也有可能发挥效果。但前提总该是，有人在卡片旁许下了让酷拉皮卡变猫的愿望吧？”  
回应金的又是一阵沉默。枕头边，变猫的愿望。问题似乎已经牵扯到某对夫夫的情趣问题了，他们谁再开口似乎都不太合适......  
晚上十一点半左右，结束了会面的四人组终于走出了那家咖啡厅。雷欧酷拉家的小公寓不算大，两人只得先陪着伙伴去附近的宾馆订房间。金先生已经帮忙联系了除念师，他们四人明天就打算一起赶过去，今晚要早些休息才行。  
“喂，我说酷拉皮卡。你今天好像和小杰聊了很多事，我应该没有那么讨厌吧？”  
雷欧力抱着自家爱人慢慢向家的方向走去，一路上还暗戳戳地跟对方玩起了“猫爪必须在手上面”的游戏。他当然知道对方没有真的讨厌自己，只是忍不住想要问而已。如果可能，医生愿意比现在做得更好，尽管他已经是金发青年口中最出色的伴侣了。  
“你看，无论你要求什么，我都有让着你吧，酷拉皮卡？就比如说昨天晚上......”

海滨晚间的天气湿漉漉的还有些微寒，可当雷欧力又提起了昨天夜里的那件事，一人一猫就都氤氲得有些发烫了。那时，从浴室里走出来的酷拉皮卡大大方方地站到了雷欧力面前，全身上下就只穿了一件衬衫。听起来似乎也没什么大不了，可要命的是那件衬衫是雷欧力的，这就让人难以抗拒。  
不知是无心之举还是有意为之，金发青年身上的布料是半干的，在柔和灯光的映照下，就像是穿了一层似有似无的薄雾。还未等对方做出任何动作，锁链手踮脚搂住了雷欧力的脖子，而作为对这种大胆试探的回应，医生俯身吻了爱人的唇角。两个人相拥在一起，一点点地向着卧室内挪动，场面看似浪漫和谐，暗地里却又在默默较着劲。他们憋着笑，互相推搡着转了一圈又一圈。可等真正转到床边时，动作更为灵活的锁链手还是轻而易举地就占了上风，扑通一声便把雷欧力反身压倒在了床上。  
“酷拉皮卡，你差不多也该对骑乘式失去执念了吧？”有些无奈的医生忍不住开口抱怨。他看见爱人跨坐在自己身上，故作“风情”地缓缓褪下了身上的衬衫。美是挺美，但从上往下看应该更美。事实上，除了第一次醉得七荤八素时有老老实实地待在下面，高傲又自尊的酷拉皮卡以后就一直对这种体位情有独钟。  
“你说什么啊，雷欧力？”金发青年轻笑着抚上了爱人健壮的胸膛，一只手还不忘撩一撩自己耳侧的金色发丝，“开车的时候，‘底盘’稳一点才比较安全吧？这不是常识吗？”  
“那可真是抱歉，开车的常识我不懂。我只知道偶尔骑一下烈马也挺不错的。”  
“噫~牙白啊（糟糕啊），正经医生嘴里说出来的下流话。”  
“喂喂，先开黄腔的人明明是你吧？”  
即便已经做过许多次却依然不能视为平常，说完这番“虎狼之词”的两人都害羞起来。雷欧力看见酷拉皮卡的双颊红彤彤的，自己的脸侧也不由自主地变得滚烫。在交换了一个漫长的深吻之后，自知不能用狠办法的锁链手开始软磨硬泡。  
“有什么关系，反正是你上我。拜托了，我想在上边。”  
事情一旦发展到这一步，医生就已经算是输掉了。他受不了酷拉皮卡的笑容，只要对方露出那样灿然的神色他就没有办法。在共同经历了那么多之后，雷欧力知道这个表情来得有多么的不易。  
“好吧，我让着你了。”  
即便很久没有在上面，医生也依旧觉得自己没有吃亏。在自己面前完全自然坦荡的爱人即使在那种时候也会丝毫不吝啬的表现：有些失神的样子也好，难耐得抱头啜泣的样子也好。只不过偶尔，早上醒来的他也还是会有些小小的企盼.....

记忆开始回笼了，从美好回忆中挣脱出来的雷欧力先生意识到了些许了不得的事件。打住打住，尽管有些不可思议，但这次念力事故的罪魁祸首很有可能就是他自己也说不定。  
“抱歉啊，酷拉皮卡。可能要让你难受一阵子了。”抬手看了看表盘上的时间，十一点四十五分整，如果没有出错，距离锁链手变回人形的时间就只剩下十五分钟。意识到这一点的医生开始向着家的方向夺路狂奔。他还没有让自家爱人全裸出道的兴趣，而现在也已经是火烧眉头的紧要关头。

终  
“所以，这到底是怎么回事？”  
被灌了一路冷风的金发青年终于被一颠一颠地抱到了家里，当他们冲进卧室拉好窗帘的那一刻，午夜十二点的钟声恰好就准时响起。如同灰姑娘的奇妙魔法，原本还小小一只的酷拉皮卡噗的一声变回了原型，突然增加的重量让两个人一头栽倒在了床上。这次倒是雷欧力压在酷拉皮卡身上。  
“现在你是不是该解释一下？”  
“啊，我要是说了....你可千万不能发火......”累到气喘吁吁的医生断断续续的说着，在得到对方的目光示意后。他挠着后脑有些尴尬地道出了实情。  
“谁让你每次都不肯服软的，所以我今天早上就说胡话了。希望酷拉皮卡能变得像猫一样软，哪怕只有今天一天也好。我就是这样讲的......”  
“雷！欧！力！”  
了解到真相的锁链手故作生气地嗔怪了一句，双腿却很自然地环住了对方的腰身。好吧，这是说到底也并非和自己全然无关。  
“现在怎么办？你不会要怪我吧，酷拉皮卡？”  
“还能怎么样，当然是如你所愿喽。”


End file.
